Great Rods of Fire
by Runaway Deviant
Summary: Takuya gripped the rod in his hand and played with it a little, glancing at Kōji, who was above him with eyebrows raised. "What are you waiting for?" the darker haired boy asked... NOT WHAT YOU THINK. Minor Takuji, set as if they were mid-teens  ep nine .


**Title: **Great Rods of Fire  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Theme/Topic:** Kōji has designs on Takuya. Very smexy designs indeed...  
**Rating:** PG-15 (maybe higher, but it's mostly innuendo, so...)  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Takuji  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Yaoi~  
**Word Count:** 963  
**Summary:** Takuya gripped the rod in his hand and played with it a little, glancing at Kōji, who was above him with eyebrows raised. "What are you waiting for?" the darker haired boy asked... IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK. Minor Takuji, set as if they were mid-teens in age, (episode nine).  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

Takuya gripped the rod in his hand and played with it a little, glancing at Kōji, who was above him with eyebrows raised.

"What are you waiting for?" the darker haired boy asked, and Takuya rolled over and placed it in the groove, before wiggling it around a bit.

"Baka, that's not how you do it!" sighed Kōji as he stepped over Takuya and grabbed the stick from in between his hands.

"You have to turn it really fast, like this," he explained, demonstrating to the other how to light a fire with the stick and a piece of bark.

"Ohhh!" he breathed, before ripping the twig out of Kōji's hands, "I wanna do it!" he exclaimed, gripping the stick in between his gloved palms and rubbing them hard against each other.

He started rubbing at a dismal pace, before remembering that he had to show Kōji up. He rubbed faster, and even though Takuya couldn't see it – he was too concentrated on the rubbing – Kōji twitched slightly and clamped his mouth shut rather too tightly for annoyance.

Takuya closed his eyes and rubbed even faster and Kōji thought his face looked like he was rubbing a different kind of stick.

A tiny wisp of smoke blossomed from the bark and Takuya opened his eyes as he smelled it, gingerly holding his hands to either side.

"Got it!" he said, happy but slightly in pain where his gloves had chafed his hands.

"Alright, let me do it," Kōji replied, bending down to blow on the smoke to start a fire.

As he blew, he stared up at Takuya with such intensity that it made the other boy blush.

Takuya faced away to see what the others were doing, only to see them impaling the Meat Apples on sticks in a rather – to his mind anyway – dirty way.

He turned back to face Kōji as the others were distracted by Junpei's antics, only to see Kōji sporting a wolfish grin as he put a match-sized splinter into the embers to light it then transferred it into the fire.

Takuya decided to start a serious conversation to take away from the fact that he had nearly been jumped by Kōji for the second time in two nights.

"Hey, Kōji..."

"Hmm?"

"What do we know about the ten Legendary Warriors?"

Kōji sensed what Takuya was trying to do and his mood soured instantly. He put on a brave face and listened as the other continued.

"That is, why did Grottomon fight us five?"

Kōji thought over the question carefully before giving his answer.

"At that time, we fought and then..." he frowned, "That guy evolved into a Legendary Digimon..."

"Beast Spirit..."

The fire finally caught on, and Kōji glanced sideways at Takuya as he continued.

"Just what was that?" he pondered.

'I didn't know Takuya had this kind of... depth...' thought Kōji, 'Though what he's saying really isn't complicated he's actually trying to figure this out... or he's watching a monkey crashing symbols together and is zoning out on me; either one.'

Bokomon called the others to gather at the fire and Kōji crushed any hopes of ravishing Takuya again with a mild sigh.

Takuya eyed him suspiciously, guessing the reason for said sigh; he did NOT want a beating like that from Izumi again anytime soon, thank you very much.

As the apples cooked, they discussed the meaning of the Beast Spirits, and Bokomon found a page in his book which essentially told them that every Legendary Warrior had two spirits – one Beast and one Human.

'That book has everything,' thought Kōji, 'and how does it fit in his haramaki without causing a bulge?' he pondered, glancing at Takuya and thinking about a _different_ sort of – 'Pull yourself together Kōji!'

"So that means that we have to find some Beast Spirits too!" exclaimed Tomoki, eyes alive with excitement.

"That's right! We can also use the Beast Spirits!" replied Takuya, looking at the moons and imagining what his would be like.

Bigger? Definitely bigger that Agnimon, but what would he look like? Red, like fire, yeah... Fire?

"Gaah!" he yelped as Neemon pointed out that their dinner was burning. He, along with the others, scrambled to grab them before they turned to charcoal.

As they ate, the night suddenly became dark and Kōji swivelled his head as the trees began to glow.

Bokomon said something about the forest of television, and they got to see Tomoki's mother looking very sad and worried – probably about Tomoki.

Takuya cheered up Tomoki in next to no time, and Kōji went to sit against a tree, a little away from the group.

"Kōji, come over here too!" called Takuya as the boy in question stared into the fire.

He turned his head away from them; "I like to be alone."

Takuya bit his tongue to keep from saying what he was thinking; 'You didn't mind being around _me_ the other night, baka! You had a _very_ good time being all around me, don't deny it!"

"What with all this pride?" asked Junpei, annoyed with Kōji's attitude, "You should get used to it!"

"Oh, isn't it okay?" asked Izumi as she walked over, but no one noticed both Takuya and Kōji twitch at her statement.

Junpei then started some sort of "magic" show, which Takuya got very involved in. This left Kōji in an even sourer mood than before.

The likelihood of this going on until they went to sleep was high, and they'd probably have someone on watch then too.

His sulking turned to mild aggravation when Tomoki started attacking his friends with a burning stick.

Maybe he really should have stuck to being alone?

Because tonight, unfortunately, he would probably not be having another tongue match with Takuya.

Damn.


End file.
